A Miracle
by Hidden Mist Ninja
Summary: Mikey gets badly hurt trying to help out his brothers after infiltrating the Shredder's building, there is a chance that Mikey will never walk again because of the injuries he sustains. Will Mikey ever walk again? Who knows?
1. The Injury

**A Miracle Chapter 1**

The turtles have invaded the Shredders secret hideout, the boys were trying to escape through the automatic metal doors that let the vans in. Donnie was hacking the doors so it they would close and stay closed but it was closing really slowly. Then Dogpound came running out to get them, but no matter what Donnie did the doors wouldn't move any faster.

"Donnie how many laps around the entire building would it take for the doors to be close enough for me to slide through but close before anyone else could?" Mikey asked with curiosity and slight fear.

"One…why?" Donnie asked, well more demanded, a devious smile grow on his brothers face.

"I'll be back in a lap." Mikey said and before any of his brother could protest, Mikey through a water balloon at Dogpound's face and started running, Dogpound roared and started chasing Mikey.

"You got to thank his quick thinking." Leo stated.

After about a minute or so, the doors was getting closer to together and that's when they see Mikey, running like his life depended on it.

"Mikey!" Raph yells, Mikey see's the doors and that he needs to speed up a bit to make it through, he picks up the pace to full power. His muscle start to tens up, strain, and tighten, Mikey is using what's left of his energy to get back to his brothers, but by using the reminder of his energy to push him so much, it quickly drains. Mikey loses control of his breathing, he stops breathing in through his nose and out of his mouth, and start to breathe through his mouth alone, and his speed dramatically drop and Dogpound quickly catches up.

As Mikey's only a few meters from the metal doors Dogpound reaches out his arm and digs his talon like claws into Mikey's right leg, Mikey lets out a loud cry. The cry hurt Dogpound's ears and he pulls away, creating three large, and very deep scratches, Donnie, Leo, and Raph grab Mikey and pull him through the closing doors, and the moment Mikey's through, the doors slam shut.

"Mikey?" Leo asked, after hearing Mikey cry like that it sounded bad, and Mikey's holding his leg with a tight grip only served to prove their theory. Donnie rushed to Mikey and tried removing Mikey's hand so he could see the damage, but it only made Mikey tighten his grip, blood started to seep through Mikey fingers.

"Mikey you must let me look!" Donnie cries, terror in his eyes. Mikey looks at his older brother, tears of pain streaming down his face, Mikey closes his eyes forcing another tear to flow down its path as he lets go of the injured limb and the moment the damage was revealed, gasps escape the three brothers mouths. "The wound is seriously deep, Dogpound's claws appear to have ripped through his leg muscle! We have to get him home now, it's his only chance!" Donnie spoke frantically.

Leo nods his head in agreement. "Raph, you help Don support Mikey, I'll go ahead and make sure the path is clear." Leo ordered, they all did their jobs and got Mikey home safe, sound, and quickly. After seeing the damage to Mikey's right leg, Master Splinter demanded to know what happened, Leo and Raph told Master Splinter everything as Donnie worked on Mikey in his lab. Every now and then they'd hear a death ranching scream of pain come from the lab that ripped right through their hearts and souls. After about an hour or two, Donnie came out of his lab with sadness in his eyes.

"Donatello, what is wrong my son?" Master Splinter asked with concern, hoping and praying this wasn't a worst nightmare come true moments.

"Mikey lost a lot of blood, but is fin. He's asleep and his recovery starts now." Donnie said sadly. "But…the wounds are really deep, it has coursed a lot of damage to his leg, luckily he won't have to lose it…but…" Donnie sighed, a single tear runs down his saddened face. "He may never walk again." Donnie finally told his family, shock plastered on all their faces, tears run down all their faces.

"No…there mus' be somthin' ya can do, anythin'. Mikey is really inpoten' ta our team, he's the quick, agile one. He's the one tha' brightens up any bad situation. Please Donnie…there mus' be somthin' ya missed." Raph stated anger flaring up inside him, but they all knew it wasn't because of Donnie.

"Raph…I'm sure Don looked at every possible angle ten times over, there's nothing we can do." Leo stated with a frown on his face.

"My sons, we must look at the silver lining of this situation. Donatello said that Michelangelo may never walk again, this means that there is still a chance we can help Michelangelo walk once more0." Master Splinter explained, the boys instantly cheer up sharing that brotherly look that they were having the same idea.

"Donnie?" Raph asks.

"It's possible." Donnie stated with a smile.

"Then it's settled, we'll help Mikey walk again no matter what." Leo confirmed, Raph and Donnie nod their heads in agreement.

About an hour later, Mikey woke up to his family there to support him. Donnie told Mikey everything, and he seemed just as determined to walk, as the boy seemed convinced that he would. Mikey was just too stubborn to let his prankster biasness go downhill, just because of a hurt leg. They all knew that they may have to go through hell and back before Mikey starts to show signs of improvement, but as long as the stuck together there was nothing they couldn't get through. That night they fell asleep watching a film together as a family, but would things go as smoothly as they hope? Only time will tell.

To Be Continued


	2. Sadness

**A Miracle Chapter 2**

 **Previously:** They all knew that they may have to go through hell and back before Mikey starts to show signs of improvement, but as long as they stuck together there was nothing they couldn't get through. That night they fell asleep watching a film together as a family, but would things go as smoothly as they hope? Only time will tell.

The next morning the boys woke up, but not to their usual loud younger brother, today they woke up by their sensei calling them, telling them they were going to be late for training. April had brought over her nans old wheelchair and gave it to Mikey saying she was sorry for what happened, but Mikey just smiled at her and told her it was no big deal. Once Mikey was helped into the wheelchair, he moved round the lair as if he was walking, he didn't care because he knew he had the power in himself to walk again.

But Mikey was uncharacteristically calm today, and it kind of worried the family. "Donnie, why do you think Mikey's so calm this morning." Leo asked the generous turtle.

"It's just the morphine, it hasn't quite worn off yet so he still a bit out of it at the moment. If it's really worrying you, just start up a conversation with him, he's still a chatterbox." Donnie explains, with a smile.

Raph, Leo and Donnie go over to the living room and sit with their brother just before training starts. "Hay Mike, how are ya feelin'?" Raph asked the calm turtle, Mikey smiles at his brothers.

"I feel grate actually! My leg doesn't hurt at all." Mikey declares. Yep, still the same old Mikey.

"That good Mikey." Leo says with a smile. "Do you want to watch us train so you don't miss anything, or would you rather stay out here?" Leo asked his younger brother, not wanting to make him feel like he had to watch them whilst he had to watch.

"Are you kidding? There is no way I'm going to miss Raph getting his shell kicked!" Mikey exclaims, making everyone laugh, and Raph come back with one of his usual retorts. As they enter the dojo together, Leo, Raph and Donnie truly felt that this may just something that will be accomplished with ease.

Three months later, Mikey isn't acting like his old self that much anymore. He's snapping quite a bit now, he's forced himself out his wheelchair coursing him to make contact with the floor, he's gone quiet and he isn't communicating with his family, not telling them how he feels anymore. It's always the same answer, "I'm fine" and they wore getting sick of hearing it.

"Hay Mikey, you ready to try standing again?" Donnie asks his brother.

"What's the point?" Mikey asks flatly without looking at his brother.

"Because it's going to help you walk again." Leo states, trying to put on a smile.

"Don't do the whole fake smile stuff on me Leo, I used it enough time to know it when I see it." Mikey states in annoyance, Raph curls his hands into fists. He was officially angry now, they have all shed tears over Mikey's situation, all except Mikey. All his done is snap and yell, and now he was just giving up. Raph wasn't about to see Mikey slip away anymore, he was going to help Mikey no matter how much Mikey didn't like it."

"All right Mikey, I've had enough of this! Wha' the shell it wrong with ya?! You're not the Mikey ya used ta be, and I wanna know where my brother is! Just, for the love of shell, tell us how ya fell!" Raph had finally snapped, and the moment he did he felt afoul, he knew this was a delicate situation.

"You want to know how I feel." Mikey stated, and for the first time since the injury, Mikey was crying. "I'm scared, that I'll never walk again. I'm angry that you've all been walking on egg shell since I got hurt. I feel stressed because you don't treat me the same way anymore! I'm in pain because my heart is braking, and sooner or later it's just going to shatter beyond the hopes of mending it, and!" Mikey cried out, then took a shuddering breath to try and calm himself and he places a hand to his leg that was held, but would defiantly leave scares. "And I almost don't feel anything anymore. The feeling hasn't improved, it feels like it's getting worse and I just don't know what to do." Mikey can't control himself anymore, it was time to let go, and be brave. "I need…I need help." Mikey whispers, and his brothers rap their arms around him not daring to let go. If their brother needs help getting through this, then they needed to starts excepting it now…Mikey will never walk again.

To Be Continued


	3. True Strength

**A Miracle Chapter 3**

 **Previously:** "I need…I need help." Mikey whispers, and his brothers rap their arms around him not daring to let go. If their brother needs help getting through this, then they needed to starts excepting it now…Mikey will never walk again.

It's been a full year since Mikey asked for help. It took a while, but Master Splinter and the boys helped Mikey through it, and he started acting like himself again about four months ago. They have all excepted it and slowly but surely learnt to live with it. It was about the day before Christmas and Leo, Raph and Donnie we're out getting April and Casey, who were staying over this Christmas. The boy couldn't believe that there 17th birthday had been and gone already, it truly didn't feel like it had been 17 years already.

Master Splinter and Mikey stayed home to decorate, and they just finished, but Mikey was really nervous. "Do not look so nervous my son, you are ready." Master Splinter gave his son a comforting smile. Mikey nods his head and Master Splinter looks at his pail son. "Michelangelo, are you alright?" Master Splinter asks in concern.

"Yeah, I'm just really nervous." Mikey confirms, Master splinter could tell his son was telling the truth.

"Do not worry my son, you will be alright." Master Splinter stated. "Is there anything you'd like me to do for you my son." He asks kindly.

"Please can you pass me the crutches, and get ready. They'll be hearing any minute and I don't want to spoil anything." Master Splinter nots his head, and fetches the crutches, and gives them to Mikey, helping him with them just in time. He quickly makes his way over to the lairs entrance just as everyone enters.

"Hi Master Splinter." April and Casey say, Master Splinter smiles.

"Hello, please come in. but I must ask that you cover your eyes, because Michelangelo has a surprise for you. Do not worry, I will lead you to the front room." So they do as there told, and get led into the living room, were they stop. "April, Casey you may open your eyes first. But do not say a word." They open their eyes and they boys heard Casey gasp and April gasp then sob a little, but she sounded…happy. "Now my sons, you may open your eye." Master Splinter told them.

They slowly open their eye, and they were met with Mikey standing about four paces in front of them, with crutches to help hold him up. They gasp at seeing Mikey stand for the first time in a year, tears of happiness fill their eyes. "You no." Mikey started. "After absolutely ages of not being able to do it, I almost gave up. But I didn't, every time you three went to the surface, me and Master Splinter spent the whole time in the dojo. It was really difficult, but slowly and surely I could stand with the crutches, then I could walk with them, but now" Mikey let go of the crutch in his left hand, so it would put any weight on his scared leg. He places the crutch so it leaned onto the sofa by the side, so no one would trip. "Now I have one more hurdle to jump, and I wanted to accomplish this with the three best brothers in the world, who have helped me through thick and thin since the beginning." Mikey then took away the right crutch, placing it next to the other one, now standing before his brothers without any support. "This is my early Christmas surprise." Mikey then lifts his scared leg and places it in front of him, he takes a deep breath and takes the next step, making a slight limped walk to his brother. The moment he made it the boys hugged Mikey.

They pull away after a while, but the moment did last a while, they haven't been able to hug like this for a long time. "We you could do it Mikey." Leo smiles, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You always had in you." Donnie smiles, patting his brother on the arm.

"You're a real special kid Mike, we had our ups and down through all this, and ta be honest, it wasn' till last month tha' I started thinkin' **he really has given up**. But this just goes ta show how much belief, passion and determination ya have. Now ya can say withou' a doubt tha' ya have the strongest heart in this family, and if anyone every argues, well we all know the true. Ya should feel proud of yourself Mike, 'cause I know we all are." Raph's words cut in deep, Raph was Mikey's idol, his hero. To hear such kindness coming from him was the best early Christmas present he's ever reserved.

After working with his friends and family, Mikey built the strength back up in his leg. The lip he has was soon forgotten, and he re-joined his brothers on the surface world, fighting bad guys, with a scare that no longer represented an injury, but strength and accomplishment. Mikey never tried to hid the scares dogpound gave him, for they weren't a bad memory, they were a symbol that Mikey had defeated something he almost thought he couldn't. In a strange way, the scares were like a trophy, because they symbolised that Mikey could do more than most though, that he was stronger than most assumed, that he would keep on fighting no matter what.

The End


End file.
